Modules are used for transporting easily breakable heavy thin plate panel i.e. solar panels stored vertically in contact less stacked up form.
Known modules, such as those described in Japanese Open Publication No. 2006-32978 and Open publication no. 55-7790, possess a thin plate panel connected with the support side used for supporting it from lower side and in the state where it is extended from support side. It also possesses the molded material that vertically transmits the weight of thin plate panel. This module also possesses the concave part which mutually gets stuck to top and bottom part of molded material.
According to such modules, the supported thin plate panel can be vertically stacked up without contact. The thin plate panel is put on each support side. Next, in each corner, it is set in the upper concave part of the molded material of the module where the lower concave part of the molded material of a new module has already been arranged.
However, such known modules contain the following technical problems.
First, the uneven positioning part is installed on the top and the bottom of the molded load transmission material to transmit the weight of the thin plate panel up and down. It is difficult to secure a load transmission area large enough for the top and bottom part. Therefore, according to the module, it is possible to support the thin plate panel, in spite of stacking the thin plate panel up and down when pillar shaped module is unstable due to the insufficient load transmission area, and the pillar may collapse by the vibrations while transporting it and the stacked thin plate panel may get damaged.
Secondarily, it is difficult to vertically stack up the multiple thin plate panels with efficiency and stability.
To transport the stacked thin plate panels by the forklift, when the thin plate panels are stacked by using the module on a palette, the thin plate panel cannot be stacked if the module is not positioned at the position that corresponds to each four corners of the thin plate panel on the palette. More concretely, each thin plate panel is put on the support side of the module in each of the four corners. The thin plate panel cannot be supported if the support side of the module is not arranged on each corner by using the state supported from the lower side. At this point, the module is allotted to each four corners of two or more thin plate panels. It is difficult to stack the thin plate panel in the state where the module is allotted to four corners on the palette. Especially, since the module is not fixed to each corner part of the thin plate panel. When four modules like thin plate panels are stacked up at the same time as against the modules that have already been stacked to the pillar-shape on the palette in each corner, the stability of pillar shape module is damaged, and it also destroys the pillar shape module.
Thirdly, making the module compact is a difficult point in relation to the first point.
In detail, especially, from the viewpoint where enough strength is secured to support the total weight of the stacked thin plate panel of the module of lowest level, the load transmission area is decreased by setting uneven part in load transmission area and if the load transmission part is enlarged to increase the load transmission area, though the projection of the module to horizontal direction inevitably grows it is difficult from the viewpoint of maximum storage in limited storage space, without concerning the request of compact module. On the other hand, for a compact module, there is no uneven part in load transmission part and the prevention of a decrease in the load transmission area can be achieved i.e. a vertical board is installed in each top and bottom part of the module. When the module is stacked up, the relative displacement to one direction of inner side or outer side of the module under the upper module can be restricted by locking the lower vertical board of upper module with upper vertical board of lower module.
However, the relative displacement to two directions of inner side and outer side of the module under the upper module cannot be restricted. When the stability of the pillar shaped module is damaged, the pillar shaped module gets destroyed.